A Rose To Remember
by LoveStruckNebula
Summary: Amy was suddenly cut-off from everyone at the age of 14. Having been told by an Immortal Being that it had faked her death. Now Amy's task is to guard something till she's mature enough to be trusted to leave and come back. But will Amy want to go back to her friends, after finding out who she really was? In this Action/Romance Pack thriller! WARNING: Pornography is in here.
1. Prologue

**Sonic The Hedgehog-30 Years Later WARNING: DO NOT READ MY STORY IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE ARCHIE COMIC: SONIC THE HEDGEHOG "25 YEARS LATER" OR "30 YEARS LATER." If you read my story, and haven't read those 2 Archie series, then you won't understand my story at all, Thank You for your cooperation! ^^**

 **-New Characters I decided to add into my story**

 **1) Name: "Princess" Sarah 'Bernadette' Acorn. Species: Hedgehog. Fur: White with a hint of Blue, Eyes: Baby Blue. Attire: Wears a school like blouse, with a black skirt, base color is black, trim color is white, and also wears black stylish heels. Age: 20. Birth: Daughter of King Sonic and Queen Sally. Abilities: Tactician, Speed, Speeches, Beauty, Singing, Athletic, Close Hand-To-Hand Combat, Hero, and an S-Class Rank Spy. Hair Style: Quills come down straight but are a little curly, and has the 3 furs coming off the forehead like Amy and Tails do.**

 **2) Name: "Prince" Sora 'Maximillian' Acorn. Species: Squirrel. Fur: Mahogany. Eyes: Emerald Green. Attire: Wears a black turtle neck long sleeved shirt, black jeans, and wears black shoes. Age: 21. Birth: Son of King Sonic and Queen Sally. Abilities: Tactician, Speed, Intellect, Speeches, Athletic, Strong, Close Hand-To-Hand Combat, Hero, and an S-Class Rank Spy. Hair Style: Looks like Elias's Hair (Lol).**

 **3) Name: "Princess" Amber 'Valiant' Acorn. Species: Cat. Fur: Silver, with black trimmings coming off of some parts of the fur. Eyes: Yellow, almost Vermilion. Attire: wears a showing-belly half short sleeved shirt that says "Love Me" on it, with the color black and white on it, and wears tight blue jeans, with slip on shoes. Age: 22. Birth: Daughter of Silver The Hedgehog and Blaze The Cat (I won't say it in the story but Amber was sent (by Silver) back to Sonic's present time because Silver decided to search for Blaze, and made it his Life-Long Goal, therefore Sonic agreed to adopt Amber into the Royal Family as a "Princess". and Ever since then Amber hasn't seen her Father or Mother, ever again.) Abilities: Intellect, Speed, Telekinesis, Fire Manipulation, Fusion of Fire and Telekinesis, Symbol Drawn Power, Athletic, Close Hand-To-Hand Combat, Speeches, and Time-Traveler.**

 **4) (And just to make it more interesting, I decided to make Manik Acorn and Sonia Acorn, both the age's of 16, Twins . And i've also decided to make Melody Prower the age of 19 and Skye Prower the age of 16.)**

 **5) Name: Xeno The Hedgehog. Species: Hedgehog. Fur: White, with white chest fur. Eyes: Jade Green. Attire: Wears nothing but golden rings on wrists and ankles. Age: 20. Birth: Was created by an unknown force, due to Sonic, Shadow, and Silver using Chaos Control, and has taken on all three of their genes. Abilities: Speed, Telekinesis, Chaos Powers, Green Fusion Powers, Intellect, Athletic, S-Class Rank Spy, S-Class Rank Field Agent, Teleportation, Time-Traveler, Close Hand-To-Hand Combat, and Camouflage. Hair Style: Quills flex all the way to the front, and are white with green trimming.**

 **6) (Decided to bring Nicole The Holo-Lynx back to this time period, But I changed her Attire to this: Black Fancy like Party Dress that laces around the neck into a loop, shows the shoulders, and at the bottom left side of the dress is cut open so the legs can move evenly, wears long fancy black gloves that open up at the fingers, and has a jade gem on both of the gloves, and wears a fancy jade necklace given to her by Rotor the Walrus, wears blue pins on her hair to keep them from falling, and has the Lynx Clans symbols and signatures all over her black dress.)**

 **7) (If you guys remember Mecha Sonic (Code Name: Jack), A.I. Like Nicole, has a huge crush on her, and is modeled after Sonic? Only is the colors Black and Yellow with green eyes and a Red Gem on his Chest? Well I'm also bringing him back, only I made a few change** **s to him as well (Heheh). I made him a Lynx now, with black hair and Green eyes like Nicole, only he wears a Black Jacket, and his signature weapon is a Digital-Nanite Scythe, he's obviously still an A.I., and unlike Nicole, he loves to fight in battles, and takes advantage in it because since he's an A.I., he can't really get wounded, but King Sonic tells him that he can only fight when it's an emergency. His name is Jack the Holo-Lynx now. And in this time period, Jack and Nicole are currently married (A.I. style) and have made a Daughter and a Son with their programming skills, named Nala, and Nick.)**

 **8) (This character isn't new, but she will be the star of this story. In other words, the main character) Name: Amy Gaia Rose. Species: Hedgehog. Fur: Light Pink. Eyes: Jade Green. Attire: Wears a battle skirt, wears only a bra and panties, both are covered with half cloth/half armor. wears skirt over the panties, wears long sleeved gloves that cut off at the tips of the fingers, has a pink gem on both gloves (Kinda like Nicole's design). and wears a cape over with the sigil of a Rose with a mark over it. Age 42. Birth: Unknown (will be explained in the story). Abilities: Speed. Intellect. Flight. Power. Tactician. Shapeshifter. Manipulation of: Time, Space,** **Telekinesis, Psychokinesis, Telepathy, Pyrokinesis. Can use powers close to Chaos Control; known as "Divine Control" instead of "Chaos Control". Profession: Guardian, Prophet, Champion, Farseer, Arbiter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the following characters: Manik, Sonia, Skye, Melody, Nicole, Mecha Sonic (Jack), or Amy. However, I do own Jack's new Holo-Lynx form. I do own all the other characters shown above.**

* * *

 **~Prologue~**

(Age: 14)

I wake up to the sound of beautiful, rhythmic, music. As I look around with half closed eyes, I finally open them completely and take in my surroundings. _Where am I?_ I say to myself, rubbing my head. For some reason I can only remember the faintest glimpses of what happened. But after that, nothing. I was on a mission with the Freedom Fighters, when all the sudden Dr. Eggman catches me by the back of my dress.

He laughs with that weird, maniac laugh and says to Sonic and the others "Because of what you pests did to me! Getting rid of one of my own! I will take one of yours! And that's when he trapped me inside a steal contained box. The box's function was to get rid of my air, my oxygen. And he would've succeeded to, if it were for that huge flash of light that overwhelmed me and took me to this place.

And so I guess that's how I got here. I get up and decided to take a look at where I am. It takes me about ten minutes, but this is what I gathered so far at where I am: I must be in a cave...Maybe a cavern, but all I know is that there are these huge, shining crystals everywhere; they come in a bluish-green color, but the green part of the color is very faint. The cavern seems to be made up of both obsidian, and granite.

 _How is that even possible? I thought all caves and caverns were mostly made up of rock material. So why only obsidian and granite?_ After walking for awhile in the cavern, I finally hear a voice; distant, and pure, call out to me. I follow the voice down the cavern. Suddenly a blue like flame appears in front of me, it waves for me to follow it. So I do, as it leads me down the cavern.

A few minutes later, we reach a chamber, and I'm taken aback when we enter, because it's the most beautiful chamber I've ever seen in my life. Crystals everywhere, all either: Blue, or Green. The chamber also has ancient ruins in it, with a staircase leveling up to what looks like seven columns, holing up seven different types of glowing objects. But what's in the center, is what surprises me. In the center is a giant blue emerald. If it was green, I would probably, easily mistake it for the Master Emerald.

Below the giant blue emerald, is a symbol with strange patterns, going all around the emerald. I guess a seal to protect it. The little blue flame, waves for me again to follow it. So (again) I do. When it leads me all the way up to the pyre; right in front of the giant blue emerald. Something comes out from within it, and materializes itself in front of me. The materialization process looks elegant, unique, and beautiful.

The entity materializes itself from feet, to head, making everything about it look glassy and shiny at first, but the entity waves it's hand and the glass-like substance, shatters off it's body, and show me it's true form. The person seems to be feminine, a woman, considering her: Hair, chest, and slim body. She hovers above the blue emerald with such grace. Her body seems to give off a bluish-white glow, that glistens off her, showing her beauty and power.

Her form makes her look ancient, considering the ancient dress she's wearing. As I look at this "being" in fascination, she seems to have caught my staring at her, and simply says "My child, you have returned home." I'm taken aback at her sudden introduction. _Child? "_ W-what do you mean? Who are you? And where am I?" I demand. The celestial being just smiles while staring down at me. Examining me I take it.

"My child, I know you have allot of questions, and I will answer them, but what i'm about to tell you, is between only you and I. Do you understand?" The being says to me, with strong authority. I just stand there shocked at what I'm witnessing with my own eyes, but I stand firm, and say "Fine." "To start out with, my name is 'Goddess' Etro, Etro for short, and I called you here, because I have a task layed out for you."

Etro hovers down from the giant blue emerald, giving me her full attention again "Your task is simple, guard this Divine Emerald with your life. If you do so, I will grant you powers beyond even that of the God Chaos, that resides within the Master Emerald on Angel Island. You will also be transformed into a Demi-Goddess, gaining unimaginable power: immortality, eternal youth, ability to use Divine Control; and yes, Divine Control is very similar to Chaos Control. The only difference is that Divine Control is more of an organized power. Whereas Chaos Control is more...Well, scattered sotospeak" she finishes.

At what she's saying, I'm just shocked to the next level. _Become a Demi-Goddess? Gain unimaginable power?_ I start to smile at the sudden change of events, but then I lose it when I realize I might never see Sonic again. "Hold on...What are the conditions if I become a Guardian?" I ask, hoping the conditions won't be lethal. "Ah...Yes, the conditions. I'm glad you asked that actually." Etro says, turning away from me, and continues "The conditions are simple, and they are: You're not allowed to get married, or fall in love. Cannot have kids. And cannot contact with anyone in the outside world...In less" Etro breaks off, giving me her attention again.

"In less...?" I say, already scared out of my wits. "In less you make sure they don't remember you by the end of the day, the power to erase memories, sotospeak." Etro says. I stand where I am, shaking to the very core of my being. _What is this nonsense? I mean...I want power so I can finally match myself to Sonic's level, but at the same time, I'm being forced to stay here!_ "I'm afraid I can't do that, Etro" I say, pointedly.

She gives me that "are-you-sure?" look, but then I say "I don't know for what reason why you chose me, out of ALL other people in this world. But ones things certain, I'm not giving up my life out there!" I start run towards the chamber entrance. But some unknown force stops me, I then realize that my body suddenly became frozen in midair. "I'm afraid I can't let you leave, ever. But Amy, you're the only candidate for this Job, it's because..." Etro says, about to finish her sentence. "It's because you're my daughter" Etro finishes.

I felt like my whole world shut down, my heart stopped, nothing working. _Her Daughter?! But how? No...I will not except it!, it's impossible. I'm a mortal like any other mobians out there!_ But Etro continues, coming in my field of vision "It is true my daughter, you are mine, you have my blood coursing through your veins." I just look at her "But how? How in Mobius is that even possible? I'm a Mobian, and you're not! Not only that, but if I've been a Demi-Goddess this entire time, then...then why haven't I've been able to use my powers yet?! Where have you been all my life! I break down in tears.

"Shh, shh, it's ok my child, all answers will come to you in due time. But as for why we're separate species, is because I made you into a hedgehog when I first created you." Etro points out, calmly. She releases me from whatever force kept me in place, and I fall to the ground, sobbing like a child. Etro kneels down in front of me "Listen Amy, like I said before, you're the only person who can do this Job, and I mean the ONLY person. But lets make a deal, if you can guard me till you're the age of 42, then i'll let you see your friends again, okay?"

I look at her in shock, and say, with sudden anger, but still sobbing "Till i'm 42? My friends could be dead by then!" But Etro hushes me with a wave of her hand "My dear, I will put a seal on all of them, so they won't die by then. But I need you here, I will train you to become like me, only you'll be a physical Goddess; as I am spiritual." I look at her with new found confidence.

 _Till i'm 42? that's an awfully long time, but when I see sonic again, I can show him how powerful I've gotten. Plus, by then, maybe I can finally move on from my love for Sonic. At least Sally will finally get the man she always wanted..."_ I look up at Etro, and say "Alright, you got a deal. But on one condition." Etro quirks an eyebrow "And what is that, my dear?" She says. I smile "That you will at least allow me to check on my friends every now and then; Invisible of course, or in another form" I ask.

Etro thinks to herself for a minute, then says, with a strict manner "Fine, but you'll only be allowed to check up on them every few times in three months, do you understand?" And I smile and say "Yes, I do" Etro smiles as well. Takes me by the hand and leads me to another room. "Now, lets start your training, shall we?" And I follow her to the next room.


	2. Chapter 1: Hidden Lies

**Hey guys, just making a quick announcement, I made an accident when developing Amy's age. Her age is actually 49. And yes, I know in the past she was 12 (Due to Magic I think), but this is 2 years later. And one more thing I accidentally left out; the timeline is supposed to take place 35 years later, Not 30. Thank You for your cooperation :)**

* * *

~Chapter 1: Hidden Lies~

(Age: 49)

It was a chilly, cold night; with a bright silver moon above my head. I stand outside the cavern, doing my usual job in protecting the Divine Emerald, I look behind me to see it's brilliant, blue gaze, glistening on my back. Around it are the Seven Old Relics, also glistening with immense power that they behold within them. As I look at the Divine Emerald, I think back to when I was 25; Etro was giving me a lesson on how the Divine Emerald and the Seven Lost Relics connect with each other. And of how she betrayed me...

* * *

(Flashback. Age: 25)

Etro was sitting in the air, pretending she was sitting on an invisible chair, telling me my next lesson. "Now you see my child, what i'm about to tell you is important, so pay close attention" She warns me. I lean in close, sitting on a crystal-like rock, jutting from the ground. Etro then points to the Divine Emerald "This massive gem, is a relic of lost power. It is also the sister gem of the Master Emerald. You see my dear, if we don't protect this great force, then the forces of chaos will take hold of this world, take hold of all of Mobius." She points out.

I nod my head, keen on learning more "So, what you're saying in a nutshell is that, the Divine Emerald must be protected at all costs? And that you're the sister of Chaos himself?" I question. Etro nods and says "Yes. And you're right, Chaos is my brother...But his way of power is chaotic and full of disorder" She finishes. Etro then waves her hand to the Seven Lost Relic's, and says "You see these relic's? They're also very important to keep safe, to protect and nurture. Now my child, what do you see when you look at these seven relic's?"

I look at each relic, examining, making sure that I don't miss one thing about them. Once i'm finished, I turn to Etro "Each relic has it's own shape and power level, though...They're all different colors, like the Seven Chaos Emeralds" I point out, walking around each relic, still inspecting it. "Yes my child, and what else?" Etro presses on. I look at each relic closely again, and notice something I haven't noticed till now "Oh! They're all shapes of something!" I exclaim.

Etro presses on "Yes! Good, good, and what are the shapes?" I look closely again "the shapes are: Pink: Rose, Bluish-White: Heart, Yellow: Star, Darkish-Purple mixed with Lavender: Arrow, Red: Feather, Orange mixed with Pink: Peach, and a Bluish-White: Crescent Moon" I finish. Etro then hovers to my side "Yes. Now you know all there is to know about the Divine Emerald, and the Seven Lost Relic's. Except one, small thing." "And what's that?" I ask.

Etro hovers to the Divine Emerald, and places a left hand, gently on it "Since you're now the new Guardian of the Divine Emerald, you and that Guardian on Angel Island, the one who guards the Master Emerald; Knuckles I think is his name. Well, lets just say, that you and him are enemies now" She finishes. I look at her in shock. _Enemies? With Knuckles? B-but...I never wanted to fight my friends!_

I look at Etro with anger now "I won't do that! I don't want to harm my friends!" I shout. Etro narrows her eyes at me, with a new smile I've never seen before, wicked and sinister "You will do as I say, my child." I look at her with anger still showing on my face "Or what? Keep me locked up here forever?" I say. "Hmm, technically, i'm already doing that, but no. What I have in mind is worse. Like for say...This?"

And Etro brings down some type of large crystal, so big that it takes up half the room, Amazing how something so big, is floating in the air. But what she shows me, just utterly scares me to my very core. Right in front of me is a crystallized clone of knuckles, and everyone else I hold dear. All held captive inside the monolith crystal. "Now you see my child, if you disobey be again, I will kill your friends without remorse, or even mercy" She laughs.

Realization dawns on me "Hold on...You mean this whole time you lied to me? I was never your daughter? Just a pawn to play in your game? A trapped prisoner for your game of war?" I demand. Etro looks at me with an evil grin "Well, what did you expect? Mercy from a God? You think we Gods care for you mortals? Hah! Not even Chaos cares for mortals! He only helps because he's literally being forced by Tikal to help!" Etro laughs again, maniacally.

Before I can speak, Etro interrupts me, and continues "Amy, I only saved your sorry ass because your close to the freedom fighters, because your close to the Hero Sonic the Hedgehog, because for some odd reason, you and Chaos have a connection. But guess what, you can't do anything about this. For now on, you'll be a pawn under my command, and if you so much as of trying to disobey me. Your friends die" She finishes.

That's when she turns around quickly, and before I could even process on what just happened, she disappears from the room in less then a second. Leaving me, alone, in the room, crying on the events that had took hold. Crying that I'll probably never see my friends again, expect maybe watch them from afar. So with that, I lay on the ground, sobbing with my hearts content.

* * *

(Reality. Age: 49)

I look back down at Mobotropolis in front of me; shining bright with beauty. Etro told me in five minutes, she wants me to run a quick patrol around the area, and make sure that there are no trespassers in the area. So I remove the Scythe from my back, and prepare to leave (Etro destroyed my Piko-Piko Hammer. Said it was a nuisance of a weapon, "Babies Toy" she called it).

*Sigh* Well, at least i'm not completely disconnected with my friends, I can watch them afar from my Crystal-Security Chamber. I watch them on my crystals, to keep tabs on their daily life. I guess you could think of the Crystal-Pads as like a camera feed video, showing me what's going on in the Kingdom, or in Downunda. And sometimes I help out on certain fights down there. But of course, in disguise, since Etro watches me and all.

"Today is going to be a long day" I say to myself. And takes my leave for a new Mission Etro assigned me to.


	3. Chapter 2: Visions Can Be Denied

~Chapter 2: Visions Can Be Denied~

After walking on patrol for almost two hours, not finding any threat to the territory, I decide to take my leave back "home". On my way back I hear a rustling in the brush. At first I think it's nothing, but then something shoots out of it; Trying to get ahold of me. But I just smile, and say "Divine Control: Spacial Time Break" and the trespasser stops in midair; completely frozen in time. _How weak, I didn't even have to take my Scythe out, hehe._

After taking one long look at my trespasser, I realize that it's a male and that he's from the Raiju Bat Clan. "Shit" I mumble to myself, as a second later more Raiju Clan members come around me; blocking my escape route. The one I froze in midair, unfreezes himself, and stands in attack position again; giving me a one nasty look. I turn to them, and say "You have all trespassed my territory, if you want to live, then I suggest you leave now."

They all look at each other, smiling, grinning, and laughing. I grin myself "Alright...You asked for it" I say pointedly. _I_ _Was hoping not to use this, but at this point, I have no other choice._ I make a stance "Divine Control: Heaven's Wing Blade!" I shout, and a spiraling storm of pink feathers shoots around me, hitting all my enemies surrounding me. Most of them fall, but the ones that were able to dodge them (only getting cut by a few razor feathers), jumped in midair and threw multiple shurikens at me.

Now my Scythe is out, as I swirl it above my head; cutting away all the shurikens being thrown at me. As one of the ninja's fall, trying to successfully land on the ground; I take my chance "Divine Control: Rose Blades of Retribution!" And I shoot out multiple pink waves from my Scythe, colored embodiment's of rose petals. Each wave strikes a ninja in midair. They fall to the ground, wounded.

I put my Scythe back in it's holster on my back, and say to the fallen ninja's "I hope I don't have to repeat myself, but, leave from this place, or I will bring a world of pain to you, again." At that, they flee in terror at my God-like power. I sigh. _Well, at least they won't be coming back here for awhile._ With that, I make my way back "home."

Once I am back, I place the Scythe next to my bed. I walk to the wardrobe, putting on something for the afternoon. I then excitedly make my way to the Crystal Chamber, where I watch my friends from afar. Once I am in there, I place my hands over two sphere like crystals; and says these words, in Japanese "Watashi wa watashi no yûjin wa kokorodeari, kîdesu" (I am the Key, my friends are the Heart.)

The Crystal Monitors burst to life, as they show me video feeds (like cameras) of the life going on in three locations: Kingdom Mobotropolis, Downunda, and G.U.N.. As I look at one of the feeds, one of then shows King Sonic, and Knuckles talking to each other in private. I decide to listen in on what they're saying.

* * *

 **(Point Of View switched to King Sonic. New Mobotropolis)-(For now on POV means Point Of View)**

As I stand there, listening to Knuckles talk about new protocols he had installed into my security system for me, he continues on "Listen Sonic, Tails and I have a new Idea for the security, and lately with all these discreet attacks; you really need it." I lose my "usually-cool" grin, and my face becomes stoic "I hate how you're telling me my security system is bad. It's like you're telling me, i'm running this kingdom the wrong way" I say, disappointingly.

Knuckles gets aggravated, and is about to get mad, but remembers that i'm the King and needs to give me more respect. "Sonic, Tail's and I are only doing this because we want to make sure this kingdom is safe from ANY harm, okay? And if it makes you feel any better, Nicole is actually the one controlling this operation" Knuckles reassures me. I then smile, and say "Well, I guess you've made your point. Fine, carry on with the system...And Knuckles?"

Knuckles looks at me with a confused look "What?" I smile, almost embarrassed to say it "Thanks, thanks for eveything. You, Tail's, Rotor, and Nicole have really helped this city a lot. So...Thank you." Knuckles blushes a little, then says, almost stumbling on his words "I-it was nothing, really. Well, I better be on my way, cya man." And with that he leaves. Probably to go see how Lara-Su is doing on her lessons to becoming a true Guardian.

I make my leave to the castle. _I wonder what Sally and the kids are up to at home. I sent my eldest son and my eldest daughter, Sora and Sarah, on a mission...Hope they're okay..._

* * *

 **(POV: Amy 'Gaia' Rose -Main Character-)**

I smile, as a tear goes down my cheek. Whenever I see Sonic; how much of his life I miss, for some reason I always have at least a tear go down my cheek. But i've learned to restrain myself from crying any further. but...It's just so hard. I look into another video feed, this one is of Antoine and his daughter, Belle.

* * *

 **(POV: Belle D'coolette)**

"Hey Papa, can ya help meh lift tis thang?" I say, pointing to a large box. Antoine nods "Yes my fleur, I will assist in helping you out" Antoine accepts. He picks up the box, struggling a little; which makes me laugh, and he takes it to the pile where the other boxes were placed. He then turns to me, after coming back, and says "I can't believe you are leaving me my fleur, when will your mother and I sees you again?"

I look at him in worry. _Poor Papa, he will be missin' meh allot..._ I then look at him with bright eyes "Oh Papa, dun chu worry a thang, you'll be seein' me again soon. I'll only be gon' for ah few months. Yah know how much tis business trip means to meh" I say, with sincere eyes. Antoine looks at me for a few seconds "I know my fleur. Just please...Return back home to us safe and sound, zere are allot of badniks out there..." He finishes. And I hug him tightly, with tears coming down my eyes "Ah know, Papa..." I say.

* * *

 **(POV: Amy 'Gaia' Rose -Main Character-)**

I turn off the Crystal Monitor, and walks towards the exit of the Crystal Monitor Chamber; to my room. Turning off the lights. _So much is going on around me. So much of my life that i'm missing out there._ I sit down on my bed, looking at my hands, suddenly crying in anger. _I have to find a way out of here, I just have to!_ I shut the lights off in my room. _Tomorrow is a new day, maybe I can find a way to infiltrate Etro's plans at blackmailing me._ I close my eyes; with a tear coming down on my cheek one last time.


	4. Chapter 3: Unparalleled Convictions

**~Chapter 3: Unparalleled Conviction~**

I wake up from the morning glare of the sun on my face. With a huge yawn and effort, I get up, and get ready to do my daily routine of chores of the day; which are: Check the territories defenses (which are placed with magical machine gun-like particles to keep enemies away) through the Divine Emerald, do a patrol around the entire area, and come back to do a prayer session to Etro (Yay...). After the chores, she allows me to use the Crystal Monitors to do whatever as I please.

Hours later after I finish my chores of the day, I head back home to use the Crsytal Monitors to see what's new going on. But before I get into the Monitor Chamber, I hear Etro speaking in another room. _Huh? Who is she talking to?_ I use my Divine abilities to try to hear her from the other side, but it's no use; she probably used a spell to keep me out. But it's not just her voice I hear, I hear a males voice too.

 _What? I thought I was the only one who had access to this place? Could I have been wrong?_ After a few minutes of trying to hear, I give up, shrug and head to the Monitor Chamber. "I wonder what's going on today..." I say to myself, curiously. I turn on the Crystal Monitor and look in on the feeds coming in today. The first person I look into is Tails Prower. I smile a little. _He's come such a long way since we were kids..._

* * *

 **(POV: Miles "Tails" Prower)**

"Ok, so what I wanted to show you today was something I found out that could be of some use to us" I say to Sonic, Knuckles, and Sally. "Sure thing, what is it bud?" Questions Sonic. Rotor is in the back, typing away on the computer, projecting my project to us; while Nicole is in the Virtual World, passing the info to Rotor, to send to me. I tell Rotor to pull up file FY(Doc)23, he nods then pulls up the selected file I asked him to.

What pops up on the screen surprises everyone in the room, but I, and Rotor. The picture is a diagram of a body with something around it; on the right side of the body are words that cannot be deciphered. Knuckles is the first to ask me what it is "Um, Tail's...What is that?" I look at Knuckles "Well, to put it simply, it's a surrounding aura that appears to hold some type of properties. Where it came from? I do not know. But I have recently found out that all Mobians have this 'Aura.'"

I stop for a second to let everyone process this major change in history. Sonic then looks up, removing away his pondering face, and says "Hold up, so you're saying that this entire time, we had this aura surrounding our body ever since Mobians first existed, and we're just finding out about this now?" Sonic says, looking dumbfounded. I nod "Yes Sonic, it's because back then we didn't have the technology we do now. With this technology, I was able to find out about this aura" I point out.

Sonic rubs the back of his head, still a little confused at this change of events. But Sally comes up to the diagram, giving it a good, long look. "Tails, you've been a good friend to all of us since we were kids, and In a way you were kinda like a little brother to both Sonic and I. So we have no reason to ever doubt you." Sally stops and looks at me with a sad face "Tails...What happened to Amy wasn't your fault. And i'm pretty sure if she was alive today she would say the same" Sally assures me and turns back to look at the diagram in silence.

I look at Sally in shock at the fact she mentioned Amy to me. Long ago before Eggman trapped Amy in that steal-like cage, I tried to save her. But at the time Sonic and everyone else were preoccupied with their fight with Eggman. thus I was the only one near Amy that wasn't locked into combat with Eggman. I never told anyone...But at the moment Eggman caught Amy, he meant to go for me instead of Amy; but Amy pushed me out of the way and saved me. _And it's my fault..._

"That's where you're wrong Sally, it is my fault. Its my fault because Eggman was trying to capture me...Not Amy..." I say, almost on the verge to crying. Sally looks at me with saddened eyes, and says "Tails...I didn't know." I look at her and everyone else in anger, but the anger wasn't towards them "OF COURSE YOU ALL DIDN'T KNOW! BECAUSE I KEPT IT IN ALL THIS TIME!" I yell in frustration. Everyone looked at me in shock, the chances of me losing it was a 5%, rare chance. "Woah buddy, its alright. We didn't know, okay?" Sonic assures me.

Rotor turns to us after typing and says "But it does beg the question about who Eggman's target really was. Was it Amy? or Tail's?" I look at Rotor in wonder. _What is he on to? "_ Rotor...Is there something you haven't been telling me?" I ask with an eyebrow up. Rotor looks at me in shock then seems to look embarrassed and waves for me to come over. So I do. After I reach him, I tell everyone that they can leave and that we were done for the day.

After they have left I give my attention to Rotor. "So, what's up?" I say.

* * *

 **(POV: Amy Gaia Rose)**

Something happens and my crystal monitors go off, I look to make sure everything is in place. That's when I find one crystal out of place, and sees a looming Etro over it, with an angry face. "Amy, why are you still up? You're way up pass your curfew time. You do remember that I need you to go to bed on time, so you can wake up earlier in the morning for patrols?" Etro says impatiently.

I look quickly to the see the time on my bedroom nightstand, to see that its late night 11:30pm. _Oh shit...I must've lost track of time..._. I look back to Etro with a solemn look. "I'm sorry...It won't happen again" I apologize. Etro's maddened look then turns soft with a wicked smile over her face. "Good, now go to bed...Oh and you're grounded from the crystal chamber for 3 weeks. No if's, and's or but's" she says. She then hovers away out of my room, leaving a mad Amy Rose.

I storm out of the chamber, into my bedroom, and cry myself to sleep. Not carrying to put my nightgown on.

* * *

 **(POV: Rotor The Walrus)**

Tails and I are still in the room, me sitting on my chair in front of the computer, awaiting to tell Tails of what I know. That's when he says "So, What's up?" I look at him in embarrassment still. But I pull my act together, and say "Okay, don't get mad, but I believe Amy MAY be alive. It's only a hypothesis, so i'm not entirely sure if she is or not." I hear nothing at first, so I turn around to see Tails very shocked face. "She's WHAT?! I thought she was dead! This changes everything, I mean she might even be alive!" Tails shouts in excitement.

But I hush him up with a quick wave of my hand. "But...The only reason I think she's alive is because I've been getting her reading signatures on and off, which doesn't make sense because your body can't turn itself hot and cold, it's only cold when you're dead" I point out. Tails nods as I talk, intrigued in this newfound information. "So then, if we can track where the readings are coming from, then maybe, we can tag more data and see if the readings are correct or invalid" Tails suggests.

I nod at him, and say "Right, but we cannot tell Sonic or anyone else this, not till we have enough proof that she IS alive or not, okay?" Tails nods again "Okay, so...Now what?" I think of an idea, then one pops in my head. "Okay, I think I may have a solution to our problems" I say, smiling.

* * *

 **Stay tuned for the next Chapter! :)**


End file.
